


TV, News and angels

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7.01. Amelia Novak sees Castiel on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV, News and angels

  


Claire focused on the TV in front of her.

"Mum? Mum, it's urgent."

Amelia came to her daughter and looked at whatever had her daughter so fascinated.

It was the news about the killings of priests, preachers and other moralists. The picture of the guy they thought responsible was grainy, but Amelia would recognize her husband anywhere.

No, not Jimmy. Castiel.

What was the angel doing? Had her husband been taken from her and reduced to nothing more than a body for _this_?

No, Jimmy had chosen this for Claire. So that Castiel would leave their child alone and despite how much Amelia hated the circumstances at least Claire was free and safe. She would have done the same thing had it been her choice, anything to save their daughter.

She hadn't prayed in a long time, not since they had to leave their home.

Amelia went back to the kitchen, not wanting Claire to see her cry.

"Please, Castiel. I just want to know that Jimmy is well."

She didn't know if she was surprised that the angel stood momentarily before her.

The clothes were the same but his face was at the same time that of a stranger and... unearthly. She didn't know how else she could describe it.

"Amelia," Castiel let out a tiny smile.

Seeing any sign of emotion on the face of the angel should have made her feel better. Instead it was creepy, wrong, nothing that belonged on Jimmy's face.

A shudder ran down Amelia's back. Castiel was different. She couldn't pin down what it was, but every instinct in her told her to grab her daughter and flee from this being.

"I saw you on TV."

For a moment Castiel didn't answer.

"There have been changes in heaven. I have taken over the role of god."

Silence. What could you answer to that?

It was strange to know that god had the body of her husband.

"Is Jimmy well?"

Castiel moved his head to the side in a strange birdlike move.

"After my lifting to archangel I released his soul to paradise.

A relieved sigh. Whatever else was going on, Jimmy was at peace.

She had known her husband was alive and trapped in a body he couldn't control, despite his body standing right in front of her, she now knew him to be dead.

"Thank you, Castiel."

The angel – former angel – gave her small nod and left instantly.

Now she could cry, cry for Jimmy, cry for their daughter and herself where Claire couldn't see her. Amelia stayed long in the kitchen.

  


  



End file.
